With Me
by stella7gem
Summary: They suddenly merged into one solid unit. An insane efficient crime-fighting team with brains, brawn, feeling and a background team of sidekicks quirky enough to be endearing. Does it help that their names are alliterations? AU after Part of Sum... angst


Disclaimer: Not Mine

A/N- Au after Parts in Sum of the Whole… I'm in a sad place with all my couples. Alex/Izzie, Jeff/Britta, Dan/Blair and Chuck/Blair. It's just weird. Anyway…ANGST! ENJOY!

* * *

With Me

~I don't want this moment to ever end, where everything's nothing, with you. I'll wait here forever, just to, to see you smile, 'cause it's true. I'm am nothing without you.

.5- Some of their story is tragic. It was a time when she didn't understand love and he was to scared to explain it to her.

1. They read Sweet's book. She read it between cases and Rebecca's new boyfriend is a book editor and she slipped it to him with a coy smile. After Cam read it, she smiled and told Angela it was like her favorite tv couple had finally gotten together. Angela explained that if this was television, Booth and Bones would have done it back in season 2. No writers would have kept them apart for this long. When Angela reads it, she runs into Brennan's office giddy and flailing. Because when a child prodigy and genius psychologist says two people are in love, they totally are. Right? They just tell her she's being ridiculous and could she work on the facial reconstruction. She doesn't mean the dying of sparkle in Booth's eyes and the look on her face is like they violently killed a puppy in front of her. They just return back to work..

2. After all the commotion they just returned back to work. They interrogated suspect and caught murderers using their own special combination of brain and people skills. They charm and solve and bamboozle and bring justice to the District of Columbia. All tearful declaration of love supposedly forgotten. Life continues as usual. They've been carrying on. They 'convince' Rebecca to give Parker to Booth for two months. They couldn't be happier. Rebecca's now nervous Parker likes them more than her. They gloat a little, they're really quite proud. There's a bit of tension but they brush it behind them. They have a job to do.

3. "Dr. Brennan, can we clean the bones? Dr. Saroyan gave her approval. Shall we look for bruising?" "We can't. We're taking the suspect in for questioning."

"Temperance, would you like to accompany me to dinner Saturday night?" "We can't. We're taking Parker to a hockey game." "We?" "Yes. Booth and I." "I didn't realize… my apologies." "No. We're purely platonic partners." "Booth's an ex-sniper." "I don't see how that is relevant." "I'm just saying, you don't get him angry."

"Angela, do you and Hodgins want to come over to my apartment after. We are trying to cook, and by us, I mean Booth. "Why does everyone assume I'm with Hodgins?" "You two just seem like a unit. We just assumed." "Me and Hodgins seem like a unit? Brennan, we're not the unit here." "I don't understand, and as you know that is very rare for me." "Ever noticed ow you always say we instead of I?"

4. That's when she realizes. When did they become a we in her mind? It used to be Booth and Bones. Booth and I are going to solve a case, not we are solving a case. Booth is going to hang around the lab while I look at Bones, not we are looking at bones. Booth is playing in a hockey games while Brennan watches, not we are going to a hockey games. They suddenly merged into one solid unit. An insane efficient crime-fighting team with brains, brawn, feeling and a background team of sidekicks quirky enough to be endearing. Does it help that they're commonly used names are alliterations?

She realizes that Parker is practically a son to her and they've stopped correcting people when they assume Parker is her son. She was comfortable with this at first, ignorance is bliss. But now, she realizes, she's terrified. Her work family was always there, people with not much family of their own, formed one cohesive unit. Friends who work together in harmony and Booth was part of that. Partly. Things have never been that simple for her. Because now, when she imagines a family, in place of a daughter gotten from a sperm donor and maybe an adoptive child from Asia, there is Booth and Parker and 3 or 4 other children. When exactly did that happen?

5. One day, Daisy asks her if she's ever been engaged before. Preferably to a man named Roy. She asked how that has to do with the case. She amends that it doesn't, but she continues. Daisy's always wanted to see a real couple like the ones on TV. Jim and Pam might be perfect for Booth and Brennan, you know, work relationship and odd sense of unrequited love, from the male of course. But Daisy doesn't mention that, and Brennan doesn't understand until she googles it. She realizes she quite likes the office. However, at the scene Cam laughs with Daisy and tell her, she's always thought them to be Mulder and Scully more. They both laugh jovially but Brennan just stands there confused.

6. She sort of hates him a little bit. How could he take a piece of her so large? She doubts anyone could have quite an influence quite like he does. Last time was her parents, and we all know that turned out. She barks at him one day and his face is so sad, her heart breaks for him. She is distracted by him during a examination and just sometimes she watches him during an interrogation. Not just to learn how interrogate, she gave up on that a long time ago. Horrible distraction is what he is. It's almost like, he knows it too. He gives her the charm smile and her knees go weak in a way she scoffed at when he used it one suspects to get information. What is wrong with her? Temperance Brennan who didn't need anyone, finding herself circling around someone else?

7. She remembers that time after his coma where she would sit by him. Every day, sun up to sun down and sometimes she would stay over. He would go to sleep and wake up, not remembering which life he was in. He would ask her where her wedding ring was or why she was drinking wine as it was bad for the baby. Telling him they weren't married and there was no baby was heartbreaking. She could see the light in his eyes just die. Slowly fade a way like a star collapsing in on itself. His entire demeanor just changed. So one, just once she let him believe it. She lets him think the dream is real.

He wants to pick baby names. Hank or James for a boy. He turns to her and asks if she wants Christine for a girl because of her mother. Christine Booth has a nice ring to it, he says. She realizes she shouldn't have let him do this, live his dream. She really didn't mind this life. She considers eloping, leaving everything behind forever. He kissed her with so much passion and intensity, her entire body feels like it's lit on fire. At that moment she would give anything to be Brennan, co-owner of the The Lab, a famous nightclub with her loyal and loving husband Mr. B, they have a baby on the way.

8. Somehow Sweets learns that she did this. She calls her and Angela into his office. "You can't be with him anymore" he tells her. She protests, demanding an explanation. Angela looks sad and Sweets just looks scared. They can't feel the agony ripping through her because even a Booth who doesn't know her is better than no Booth at all. Angela can sense her defiance. "You're the trigger," she explains "When you sit there and care for him, it makes him think you're his wife". "But I don't act like his wife." "Oh Sweetie" Angela sighs. So Brennan goes to Guatemala

9. She's not going to admit to anyone how much it hurts to see him glow when he talks about Catherine. Wasn't it just yesterday he told her, he loved her and wanted to be with her for thirty, forty, fifty years? There had been honest to goodness tears from him who to her was infallible. He told her he would find someone who would love him like he loved her. She wants to, she might love him but not enough. Not like he needed her to. And she knew it might not be like before but she doesn't understand how exactly he could give his entire heart to one person. He did once and now he struggles to see son whenever he wants. How could he give it to her? Someone so cold and analytical.

She's sure with the proper motivation she could analyze and rationalize her way into anything no matter how corrupt. Then she stops. She's not Zach, couldn't be Zach. But now her heart is hurting. She used to visit him but she can't anymore. She figured after time he would realize killing innocent people was wrong, but he didn't. He just stares blankly at her, protesting her lack of evidence and bringing feeling into a case. The old Dr. Brenna wouldn't do that, he says

10. She tells Booth how at one point she was like that. Rationality was everything as long as there was evidence. He screeches the car and pulls to the side of the road. She protests and he just tells her "Bones, you aren't a killer. You don't do that. You catch the killers." She starts sobbing, because she has done that. She killed Pam Noonan and not out of self-defense, in revenge. She almost killed her partner.

"That you did for me," Booth says "For yourself. You had to. Plus what would you do without me?" he says half-jokingly.

But she's not joking, she thinks about it because her life would be nothing without him. He's so concrete and steady for her; she'd fall and plummet thousands of feet without him. And she doesn't know what to say, so she kisses him instead.

So there they are, in the SUV, lips touching and not in a 'thanks for your comfort' way but in a 'I might just need you more than oxygen' sort of way. Her mind says that needing something more than oxygen isn't possible, but here she is. He's surprised, but he loves her and he's a man so he's kissing back. But in a way she understand in a way as 'I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you' sort of way.

She wasn't seat belted to begin with so she jumps up and straddles him. It's comfortable but perfect because its Booth. She's got the buttons of his shirt open and she's grinding down. Then he stops her. She's surprised to say the least.

He pushes her off him gently. "No, we're not doing this like that."

"Booth!" she says as she prepares herself for a rational argument. "We are obviously two willing people who are sexually compatible. We should continue."

She bends up to kiss him. He can't help but to kiss back. She trails her hand down until he builds up his restraint.

He tears away, "Bones, Bones, stop…" he pleads. He'll tell her later how hard it was for him to do so. The woman he loved, his best friend, on top of him. "Couples who last, thirty, forty , fifty years don't start in the front seat of a car in a dangerous neighborhood. I love you but until you want to go the long way with me, we can't do this."

She can't do that. Humans aren't made to spend their lives with one person. She can't bring his hopes up and crush them with her fear. Not to him. There are tears in her eyes which she blinks away because it feels like rejection.

She clinks back into her seat, crying uncomfortable, hurt and wants to relieve some…tension. So he drops her off. She crumples down on her bed, sobbing a bit. But in a bout of evil she wants to hurt him like he hurt her. It's a defense mechanism she rationalizes. Booth is probably sleeping with Catherine. They should be even. So she sleeps with Hacker. But she can't help but think of Booth when she does. She doesn't come, but she pretends to let Andrew believe she did.

Now they're even.

* * *

Review! And you will forever be my favorite person ever. Also review, then I had motivation to actually write more stuff. Ok, end point. REVIEW! Love, Stella


End file.
